WinxClub: The Lost Stone
by FlowerGirl555
Summary: a magic stone is stolen and with that , the most evil spell book is gone too. The winx are on a new adventure.
1. WinxClub: The lost stone

WinxClub and the lost stone.

Somewhere in the universe.

'Finally i've got the stone of magic.' a long dark man said. 'whe are going to share it right?' a dark lady said.  
'ofcourse , with that stone , whe're the strongest wizards in the world.' he said with a bad laugh.  
'whe can create whole bunch of monsters.' he laughed again. 'yeah but Jake, how are whe going to do this? whe don't have the right spell.' the girl said.  
'in Cloud Tower , there's a library whe're you can find evil spells Camryn.' he said to the girl.

At Alfea , next morning.

'did you hear that? a book of spells is stolen in Cloud Tower.' Musa said to the girls. 'yeah the most strongest and most evil spells are in there.' Flora answerd.  
'Faragonda doesn't look happy with that.' Tecna said.  
Then Bloom and Layla came in.  
'whe heard the story , they are going to create a whole bunch of monsters , it was on the news break.' Layla said.  
'whe can't let this happen!' Tecna said angrily. 'i think Faragonda has a plan.' Bloom said. 'ladies , as you see the most powerfull book is stolen , and the magic stone too. ' Faragonda said sadly. 'it's in wrong hands , whe have to watch out.' she said.

-

'wow , what a nice stone , it's shiny.' Stella said with sparkling eyes. 'i want it !' 'no you can't it's dangerous.' Flora warned.  
'then i want a stone who looks like it.' Stella said back.  
'girls , stop , i have a plan.' Tecna said. 'listen carefully , whe're getting the stone back.' 'yeah , what's new?' Stella said rolling her eyes. 'listen to Tecna !' Musa said. 'she has an awesome plan.' 'hope it works.' Bloom giggled.  
'well they said the stone and the book both are in this spaceship , so what if whe're going to sneak in that ship and steal them back?' Tecna said.  
'whe only need dark clothes , so they think whe are one their side.' she added. 'that isn't a bad idea after all.' Bloom said.  
'well , i can help with that!' Stella said snapping her fingers. All of the girls transformed in dark looks.  
'great work Stella , whe look great !' Bloom said. 'i called Helia , the boys will bring us to space.' Flora said.

At the Redfauntain Ship.

'so , you got some evil plans , right?' Riven said with an evil smile. 'yes whe have , and if you don't stop laughing , i'll poke you.' Musa said laughing back.  
'look , that's it !' Layla screamed.  
everyone stood up and looked out of the window.  
'wow , it's huge !' Bloom said. 'ready to get in girls?' Flora asked us.  
'oh yes whe are!' whe all said.  
'good luck girls.' Sky said. 


	2. Undercover

The winx where in the dark spaceship.

'wow it's pretty dark in here , can you put up some light Stella?' Bloom asked het blonde friend. 'sure my friend. ' she answerd and clapped in her hands.  
'i hear noises behind that door.' Musa said. 'here whe go girls.' Tecna said brave and opened the door with the spell 'Tecna power.  
'great job Tec , but here's nothing , where you sure about it Musa?' Layla asked.  
'yeah , i was pretty sure.' Musa sad dissapointed. 'no , Musa was right look.' Flora said.  
There where 2 people sitting on the ground and they where stuck together with a rope.  
'let met handle this , i'm good with ropes.' Flora said and used a spell called 'Venus Cover.  
'thanks for saving us , there where 2 people in black who captured us.' the man said.'can you describe them sir?' Tecna said.  
'the man had a scarf on his right eye and had black long hair in a pigtail.' the man said.  
'the lady had a scarf on her left eye and had short black hair in curles.' the lady said.  
'and they're in this spaceship?' Layla asked. 'yeah , they stole something important i heard.' the lady said.  
'let's go girls , before it's too late.' Bloom said and the girls ran away.

'what's that noise?' Camryn said. 'what? i hear nothing.' Jake answered.  
'i hear someone running in the hallway.' Camryn said her eyes turning firered.  
Jake's eyes turned firered too. 'hide the stone and the book.' Jake said to his girlfriend.  
He had a strange voice right now.  
Stella knocked at the door. Jake and Camryn turned normal.  
'come in!' Camryn shouted.  
The girls came in.

'whe're new here in this Galaxy , i'm Teresa.' Bloom said using another name for safety.  
'and thise are my friends Andrea (Stella) Sasha (Layla) Gloria (Flora) Abigail (Tecna) and Macy (Musa.  
the girls smiled at Jake and Camryn.  
'ok girls , what's new ?' Jake said.  
'there's something strange going on in space.' Musa said. 'here's a video take of it.' Tecna said putting the video in the recorder.  
There was a pink spaceship with flowers on it in the space. 'well that's uhmm... strange.' Jake said almost laughing.  
'whe have to take a look , it might be an enemy.' Flora said. 'let's go Camryn.' 'you got my back Jake'  
they ran off.  
'they're gone for a while.' Stella said. t worked ! great job.' Tecna and Stella did a high 5.  
'you know , whe might be good at this girls.' Stella said.  
'come on , whe have to look for the stone and the book.' Musa said.  
'what's this?' Bloom said. 'let's see...' Layla said. 'just a regular holliday photo of Jake in pink panny's.' she answerd.  
The girls sighed.  
'i hear footsteps in the hallway !' Bloom said. 'come on Stella.' they went off to the hallway.  
'got it !' Layla said almost screaming.  
'only te stone's here.' Flora said. 'so the book must be here too.' she added. 


	3. Fighting the Elements

the girls where looking for like hours.

'got it !' tecna said almost too loud.  
the 4 girls ran to stella and bloom to help them.  
'hey , where are you going?' camryn screamed.  
'ohno ! they're back.' flora said. 'ya think?' layla said.  
'what are whe supposed to do?' stella said looking scared.  
'i have an idea.' bloom said. 'just give me the book and the stone.' the girls gave the book and the stone too bloom.  
'i have to make a phonecall, brb girls.' and bloom went off.  
'who are you , really?' jake said.  
'whe are here to get the book and the stone back.' stella said looking angry.  
'hah , you don't even know where they are.' camryn laughed.  
'oh no? then why is out friend leaving with it?' layla said.  
'what !? follow her jake ! i'll take care of these 5 girls here.' camryn said her eyes turning firered and her voice changing.  
'well , now i'm pretty scared.' musa said hiding behind tecna's back.  
'come on girls let's do it !' layla said 'ENCHANTIX!!!' they all screamed and transformed.  
'pretty wings girls , to bad that i have to rip them off.' camryn screamed.  
'let's do some convergence.' tecna said looking back at the girls.  
'electric storm , prism spear , ivy wrapper , sun ray , sonical wave.' they screamed.

'sky , you have to help me with something , i'm getting followed by jake , and he's faster.' bloom said.  
'i'm coming sweetie , don't worry , i'll be here in a second.' they both hung up.  
jake was about to attack bloom and then a rope let him fall.  
'helia!' bloom screamed.' thanks ! ' 'don't worry for that one bloom , follow sky and brandon to the space ship , riven timmy and i will go to the girls'  
they ran away and bloom sky and brandon jumped in the ship.

'it's over for you little fairys.' here eyes where turning blue and water was everywhere.  
'she has the power of all the elements !' stella screamd.  
'barrier !' layla screamed and they where all hiding in a giant bubble.  
'great job layla!' flora priced.  
now camryn's eyes where turning green and some vines where going to pop them out of the bubbles.  
'noway you're going to win!' she screamd and then all the elements where there at the moment. water fire earth and air.  
water attacked stella and flora , fire attacked tecna earth attacked musa and air attacked layla.  
they all fainted.  
'i told you guys.' and she laughed evil.  
'hold it !' a voice said from the darkness.


	4. The End?

'take care of the girls , i will take on this one.' riven said. camryn was lauging and then fire came up. riven was defending himself.  
'i gotta help riven , man , she's pretty strong ' Helia said.  
'tecna , girls are you allright?' timmy asked worried. then tecna's eyes opened. 'timmy ! you're here ! ' tecna said happily and then hugged him.  
timmy got a blush on his cheeck.  
the others woke up too. 'whe have to help them , she's strongen then whe thought.' musa said. then helia and riven fell on the ground. 'helia , riven !' flora and musa screamd running to their boyfriends to help them out.  
'whe're lost , whe can't beat her' stella said almost crying.  
'dont worry my princess , everything's under control!' brandon said. stella blushed and hugged her boyfriend.  
'you're here !' she said. 'i will never let you alone , my girl.' brandon said and kissed stella on her lips.  
'ahum, i won't interrupt you two but there's a battle going on.' layla said.  
'o yeah , sorry' brandon said blushing,  
'whe can't do this without bloom !' tecna said.  
'i'm here girls!' bloom shouted.  
everyone looked happy when bloom and sky showed up.  
'where's jake?' flora asked. 'gone , we defeated him and then he turned into ash.' bloom answerd.  
'it was pretty weird to see that.' sky said. 'nooooo jake !' camryn screamed as she got misty eyes.  
'i think it's time to say goodbye , camryn.' musa said.  
the winx girls used their fairydust and camryb turned into ash too.  
flora almost cried. 'i hate goodbyes.' she said. helia hugged her.  
'let's go back , this place is creepy!' timmy said.  
'yeah , i'm pretty tired of fighting that girl , she was pretty fast. ' riven said pulling his arm around musa, and musa blushes.

'good work girls ! you where great.' miss faragonda said pricing the girls.  
'the winx did it again!' bloom said.  
'thanks to you girls , the whole magic dimension is in a beautiful harmony again. ' griffin said hugging the girls.  
the alfea , cloudtower and red fauntain students where cheering.  
'winxclub !' the girls screamed and hugged each other.

END. 


End file.
